


I Made a Promise

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	I Made a Promise

"We'll be right back sweetie, keep your sister safe, ok?" Mom said, as she left the house with our dad. She left me in charge, I had everything under control, so why? Why did all of this happen?

~0~

"Big brother, what's going on? Is it an earthquake?" Sophia cried out, the floor shaking violently under our feet.

"It feels like it, where are you?" I called out to her, bracing myself on hallway wall.

"In the kitchen!"

"Alright, stay where you are, I'll be right the-" I was interrupted by the sound of an explosion that rattled the house, and blood curdling screaming. I took off running to the kitchen, tripping over my own feet.

When I got there, my sister was trying to pull herself out from under the rubble of what was once a wall of our house. Outside, I could see a large group of beast-like creatures, attacking people and property, but that wasn't important at the moment. I hurried over and helped her up, craddling her in my arms.

"Sophia, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, are you ok?" I asked, but got no answer. "Sophia?" I asked again. No response. Shifting her so she was facing me, I asked one more time, "Sophia, are you ok?!" and she looked at me, confused.

"What? I, I can't hear you."

~0~

We lost a lot of things that day, the day Queen Melissa's dark army made its way into our old, rundown village; Sophia's hearing, our home, and even worse our parents. Things have been tough since then, really tough. At times, I even want to give up, but I know I can't because I have to protect my sister. I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it. I will keep my sister safe at all costs. She's the only important thing left in my life after all, and I don't want to lose her too...

 


End file.
